Continuum-NoV War
Category:wars Category:Alliance Wars The '''Continuum-NoV War' is a war which started on May 10, 2008 when Continuum members NATO, TPF, and FOK! spearheaded a Continuum offensive against Norden Verein. A declaration of war from The German Empire followed moments later. No Casus Bellis was issued in the declarations of war - it was later revealed that the Casus Bellis contained evidence which would have violated the CyberNations Forums terms of service, and therefore could not be posted in the declaration of war. On May 11th, 3 Norden Verein nations launched nuclear weapons on Continuum nations, most notably FOK! and NATO government. All three nations where sanctioned, and Norden Verein expelled the nations and publicly condemned the action. At update, the Finnish Cooperation Organization activated their MDP with Norden Verein and declared war on The Phoenix Federation. FCO was instantly declared on by numerous TPF allies. At update on May 12th, Legio x, a member of the Hanseatic League, declared war on Defense Confederation, a TPF protectorate - they stated a small number of Defense Confederation declarations on Legio x nations as the reasoning in their choice of targets. Defense Confederation government later admitted that they had been ordered to prepare for a Legio x attack on TPF, and some members had jumped the gun. TPF and allies quickly declared war on Legio x. Freaksafari, a member of The Brotherhood, declared support for Legio x (Legio x is also a member of The Brotherhood), and attacked members of the TPF/Continuum coalition. A number of alliances already at war with Norden Verein, FCO and Legio x recognized a state of war with there allies. Casus Bellis Screenshotshttp://www.phoenix-federation.net/NoVNoMore1/index.htm provided by the Phoenix Federation from an off site forum have been used to imply that Norden Verein was a staging ground for white supremacist recruitment. However, such screenshots could not be posted on the CyberNations Forums, as they would violate the terms of service. Validity Although the provided screenshots were genuine, Norden Verein and her allies, among other people, claimed that the proof is logically invalid. They argued that since the accusations mainly concerned ex-members who had already been punished and kicked out, Norden Verein should not be held accountable. Continuum alliances claim that these nations recreated and rejoined Norden Verein. Shortly after being attacked, Norden Verein released a statementhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=22476 in which they refuted the accusations made in the Casus Belli. Controversy The Casus Bellis sparked controversy and discussion on the CN forums concerning the sometimes blurry line between IC and OOC. Individuals across the Cyberverse have deemed the Casus Bellis null and void, arguing that it is entirely OOC, while others claim that the Casus Bellis is nonexistent because of the fact that it couldn't be posted on the Cyber Nations forums. The war operation did not break any game rules, but it raised concern among the Cyber Nations community over maintaining the game's in-character, roleplaying atmosphere. Several people also viewed the CB in a negative light for it's effect of tarnishing the reputations of a group of players, not only just a group of in-game characters.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=22569 Timeline and References May 10, 2008 *11:40 PM - Continuum & German Empire Declaration of War May 11, 2008 *12:56 AM - NpO Declaration of Support for TPF *01:08 AM - CPCN Declaration of Support for tC and TGE *03:11 AM - GGA Declaration of Support for TPF *03:43 AM - Ragnarok Declaration of Support for NATO *04:43 PM - FEAR Declaration of Support for TPF and IRON *09:47 AM - UNH Declaration of Support for FOK *10:38 AM - Auric Armada Declaration of Support for TPF *11:34 PM - NoV response to allegations made in the CB *06:02 PM - Gramlins Declaration of War on NoV *07:24 PM - NV Declaration of Support for NATO and MCXA *07:33 PM - FCC Declaration of Support for Citadel alliances and Polaris *07:48 PM - LEO Declaration of Support for FOK *11:48 PM - FCO Declaration of War on TPF *11:56 PM - Valhalla warns NoV about Nuclear Rogues May 12, 2008 *12:34 AM - NoV statement concerning the accusations against them *01:09 AM - Gramlins Declaration of War on FCO *01:28 AM - Elysium Declares War on FCO *04:10 PM - Auric Armada Declaration of War on FCO *04:18 PM - The German Empire Declaration of War on FCO *11:05 PM - ISSF Declaration of War on FCO *11:08 PM - NoV statement regarding nuclear rogues *11:30 PM - Legio X Declaration of War on DefCon *11:43 PM - TOOL Declaration of War on Legio x *11:52 PM - FEAR and Andromeda Declaration of War on Legio x *11:55 PM - Old Guard Declaration of War on FCO *11:59 PM - Old Guard Declaration of War on Legio x *11:58 PM - CPCN Declaration of War on Legio x May 13, 2008 *12:28 AM - Au Declaration of War on Legio x *12:34 AM - MHA Declaration of Support for tC *12:37 AM - Gramlins Declaration of War on Legio X *09:09 PM - FCO statement regarding nuclear policy & conduct *11:57 PM - Old Guard Declaratin of War on FreakSafari May 14, 2008 *12:03 AM - FreakSafari.com Declaration of War *12:55 AM - FEAR recognizes state of war with FreakSafari.com *05:07 AM - ODN Declaration of Support for OUT *05:41 AM - FOK Announcement concerning nuclear rogues and DoS *08:29 AM - Andromeda Declaration of War on Freaksafari.com *06:20 PM - Auric Armada Declaration of War on Freaksafari.com *08:01 PM - Andromeda Announcement regarding Legio X's merger status/former AAs *11:25 PM - Fark Declaration of Support for FOK and NATO May 15, 2008 *01:06 PM - TAB Declaration of Support for NATO and MHA May 16, 2008 *1:57 AM - LUA Declaration of Support